Sudut Pandang
by Kenzeira
Summary: Akaashi membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghidupkan kembali kehidupannya yang menjemukan. / "Aku datang tidak hanya untuk mengecup bibirmu, tapi juga menandai setiap dirimu." TsukiAka slight BokuAka. Omegaverse!AU.


**Disklaimer** : Haikyuu! milik **Furudate Haruichi**. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, murni dibuat karena kemasoan semata dan kebutuhan asupan mendesak yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

 **Peringatan** : TsukiAka—slight BokuAka; **Omegaverse** ; Writer!Akaashi; **T++** ; diusahakan tidak terlalu OOC. Canon Divergence.

* * *

 **SUDUT PANDANG**

 **by Kenzeira**

* * *

Sekian mimpi terbangun, separuh tanggal tak tergapai. Mungkin terlalu jauh—atau sesuatu yang dekat itu mulai menjauhkan diri, atau justru kita sendirilah yang menjauhi mimpi itu. Tapi pada setiap mimpi yang pupus, selalu, selalu melahirkan mimpi baru. Selayaknya kehidupan tempat orang-orang mati, sekaligus tempat bayi-bayi lahir.

Barangkali semudah itu mendefinisikan perjalanan hidup Akaashi Keiji. Membangun mimpi perlahan-lahan, menjadi _setter_ yang patut diperhitungkan di Fukurodani, lantas pencapaian terbaiknya terpaksa terhenti karena ia mau tidak mau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa seksual sekundernya adalah omega. Akaashi mulai membuat perisai, membatasi diri, enggan bersosialisasi.

Mula-mula tidak demikian. Ia mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia mampu melewati semua ini; bahwa ia akan menjadi omega pertama yang menjadi _setter_ terbaik di Jepang. Tapi menjadi omega tidak semudah kelihatannya. Setiap bulan ia harus menahan rasa sakit, tak peduli sekian butir obat yang direkomendasikan dokter, ia tetap tak berdaya pada seksual sekundernya. Hingga suatu malam ia menyadari satu hal; menjadi _setter_ sudah bukan lagi menjadi bagian dari mimpinya, bukan bagian dari hidupnya lagi.

Maka, Akaashi menanggalkan salah satu mimpinya itu dan memilih untuk menemukan mimpi baru, mimpi baru yang mungkin saja akan membawanya pada kedamaian, pada ketenangan yang tak ada habis, yang membantunya menemukan jati diri—menemukan kembali dirinya yang baru (atau barangkali dirinya yang telah lama ada, namun baru diketahui keberadaannya). Ia hanya perlu duduk, memandang jendela, menikmati secangkir kopi lantas menuliskan kisah hidup orang lain.

"Apakah begini lebih baik bagimu?"

Seorang teman lama, Ace Fukurodani pada masanya, bertanya dengan nada sendu. Akaashi tertawa renyah seperti bukan dirinya sendiri, lalu lelaki itu—Bokuto Kotarou—memasang muka murung seperti bukan Bokuto. Tampaknya orang-orang, di suatu masa, suatu waktu, pernah menjelma menjadi orang yang sama sekali lain untuk menutupi sesuatu, luka misalnya. Dan memang itulah yang dilakukan Akaashi.

"Kau seorang alfa, Bokuto-san. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa menggapai mimpimu yang satu ini."

Diucapkan dengan seulas senyum, Bokuto tahu Akaashi tengah menyembunyikan kesedihan.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku akan bertindak bodoh. Aku tidak memiliki mimpi lagi. Aku mana bisa hidup tanpa satu-satunya mimpi yang aku punya."

Akaashi tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah Bokuto menyapu bibirnya yang kering dalam sekejap mata. Ia juga tidak meminta penjelasan. Sebab, rasanya, ia tidak akan menemukan apa pun dalam kata-kata Bokuto, kata-kata yang tampaknya hanya akan terbuang percuma, sia-sia tanpa arti seumpama ciuman singkat di dekat jendela sore itu. Akaashi hanya mampu melambaikan tangan pada kepergian Bokuto. Lelaki penuh semangat dan ambisi tersebut lenyap menjelang malam dalam kedamaian yang akhirnya membimbing ia pulang.

Dalam sekian lembar kertas digital, ia menuliskan segalanya. Segala-gala yang ia rasakan, perasaan yang kemudian terbawa terbang dalam setiap kalimat yang tercipta dari jari-jemarinya, perasaan yang lantas hilang dikikis waktu. Dan ketika pagi menjelang, ia mulai menikmati kehidupan dari sudut pandang yang berbeda:

"Tidak ada kopi senikmat pagi ini."

Kalimat tersebut akan kembali dikatakan keesokan paginya, keesokan paginya lagi, begitu terus hingga ia bertemu titik jenuh yang lalu membawanya pada kenyataan lain bahwa segenap rutinitas ini ternyata sungguh menjemukan. Buku-buku yang memuat namanya terpajang di setiap penjuru perpustakaan, menciptakan ruang tersendiri bagi orang lain—dan bagi dirinya sendiri, bagi Akaashi Keiji, semua pikiran yang ia tuangkan merupakan muntahan kata-kata agar isi kepalanya tidak sempit lagi, agar ada ruang lain—walau sedikit—untuk kembali diisi oleh keluh-kesahnya terhadap waktu, cinta dan hidup.

Akaashi sudah tidak lagi mengeluhkan seksual sekundernya. Ia justru mulai menemukan titik menyenangkan saat hari menyakitkan itu tiba. Obat-obat sengaja ia singkirkan agar ia dapat menikmati kesakitan yang perlahan berubah nikmat itu. Ia menikmatinya. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri mengatasi hasrat menggebu-gebu, berteriak hingga tenggorokan terasa sakit lantas jari-jemari itu tak hanya menciptakan kalimat puitis, tapi juga membantunya mengurus ereksi.

Pada masa-masa yang dianggap menyedihkan itu, ia selalu menemukan ide-ide baru. Ide-ide yang kemudian membuatnya mabuk kepayang, bingung antara melanjutkan kenikmatan atau membuka lembaran-lembaran baru dan memuntahkan perkelahian kata dalam kepala. Akaashi mulai menyukai gagasan itu. Namun, semakin lama, akhirnya ia sampai pada batas kebosanan. Mimpi-mimpi tak terwujud, kesedihan yang tampaknya tidak begitu sedih, percintaan yang kandas bahkan sebelum dimulai, semua itu terasa tidak masuk akal lagi.

Di usianya yang hampir kepala tiga, ia masih menikmati kesendirian. Bersama komputer dan secangkir kopi, ia menciptakan kekasih hatinya sendiri, menjelma begitu sempurna, begitu lembut dan tak mungkin nyata. Kesempurnaan yang tampaknya hanya berupa bayangan semata. Ia tidak mampu menemukan sosok semacam itu, sebab setiap manusia mempunyai boroknya masing-masing—seperti juga dirinya yang berasumsi bahwa alangkah kehidupan ini lebih baik apabila tidak ada perbedaan kasta yang dinilai dari seksual sekunder seseorang.

Alfa di atas segala-galanya, beta di antara kebimbangan dan omega … omega (semestinya) bebas memilih pilihan hidup, mau jadi apa, mau bagaimana. Tidak tertindas. Tapi yang demikian itu tidak ia anggap sebagai suatu pemikiran picik, karena ia tahu semua omega berharap begitu, tapi tidak semua omega berani mengajukan gugatan-gugatan seperti dirinya—seperti Akaashi dan tulisan-tulisannya, tulisan yang secara mengejutkan diterima oleh sebagian besar masyarakat.

"Kopi pagi ini tidak senikmat kemarin."

Begitulah kenyataannya. Waktu melesat cepat, meninggalkan kenangan lama, luka lama, cinta lama. Mengubur kesedihan yang sesungguhnya tidak berarti apa-apa. Akaashi kembali memandang dunia dengan sudut pandang berbeda, memikirkan cara agar ia terlepas dari segenap rutinitas menjemukan. Menemukan pasangan, misalnya. Tapi siapa?

Masih belum terlambat. Barangkali ia akan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Seperti apa patokan kebahagiaan itu, ia tahu yang demikian itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga. Setidaknya isi kepalanya mulai kotak, mulai sama dengan orang lain yang berpandangan bahwa berkeluarga merupakan salah-satu tiket masuk menuju kebahagiaan. Kalau gagal di tengah jalan, berarti bukan di sana tempatnya. Ia hanya perlu suasana baru.

Kemudian, sebuah kebetulan mempertemukannya dengan lelaki pirang berkacamata.

"Mimpi yang jatuh terbakar, hangus dan tenggelam, bersamaan dengan ketiadaanku di muka bintang yang tak lagi seterang dulu. Redup, redup, redup. Lantas padam. Tapi lantas redup lagi hingga perlahan terang dan aku menemukan diriku sendiri duduk di pangkuan bulan."

Tsukishima Kei, dua tahun lebih muda, membacakan paragraf akhir dari salah-satu puisinya di depannya sendiri ketika mereka tak sengaja bertemu di kedai kopi pada musim panas tahun lalu. Akaashi menyesap kopinya, sedikit tersendak.

"Aku hafal setiap kata pada puisi-puisimu, Akaashi-san."

Tsukishima tidak banyak berubah. Masih sama pasif, masih pendiam dan kadang berbicara semaunya, mengomentari tiap-tiap diksi yang ia gunakan dalam menuliskan puisinya, mengoreksi beberapa kesalahan dan kalimat rancu, lalu diakhiri dengan tegukan kopi hingga tandas setelah berkata bahwa sesungguhnya dia sedang gugup saat itu. Tidak ada orang gugup yang bicara begitu panjang dan lancar, begitu pendapat Akaashi. Keduanya lantas memaksakan diri untuk tertawa.

Akaashi berpikir Tsukishima cukup menarik baginya. Dan Tsukishima berpikir betapa Akaashi sukses membuat jantungnya nyaris meledak.

"Tapi aku bukan alfa."

Tsukishima bukan alfa. Itulah kenyataan lain yang harus dihadapi Akaashi enam bulan setelah pertemuan mereka di kedai kopi tersebut. Sebagai seorang omega, sudah sepantasnya ia menemukan pasangan seorang alfa. Begitulah takdir menuliskan garis hidup setiap manusia. Tapi, lagi-lagi, Akaashi merupakan satu-satunya penantang takdir, sama seperti ketika ia menantang seksual sekundernya sendiri. Ia memutuskan untuk menabrak batasan-batasan itu dan membiarkan Tsukishima—seorang lelaki dengan seksual sekunder beta—menjadikan ia sebagai miliknya.

"Aromaku mungkin tidak sekuat cinta pertamamu, tapi aku datang tidak hanya untuk mengecup bibirmu, tapi juga menandai setiap dirimu agar semua orang tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku, Akaashi-san."

Satu gigitan di belakang leher merupakan tanda bahwa Akaashi terikat secara resmi dengan Tsukishima. Ia tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi—tidak akan mungkin ia coba melarikan diri. Telah ia berikan segala yang tersisa pada satu-satunya beta yang mampu meracuni isi kepalanya menjadi sebegini menggila. Mereka tertawa di atas setiap suara sengau desahan, mengubah malam suci menjadi sesuatu yang begitu terkesan lucu, tidak sesakral kebanyakan penganut adat.

"Aku menyukai aromamu, Kei. Tidak sekuat seorang alfa, tapi aku menyukainya karena aromamu begitu lembut, nyaris tak tercium jika tidak dalam jarak seintim ini."

Tsukishima tertawa renyah. "Aku pernah ditandai alfa. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan menandaimu."

Akaashi ikut tertawa. "Seperti roda. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menandai siapa-siapa karena pada dasarnya akulah yang dimiliki seseorang—aku tidak bisa memiliki orang lain, tapi kau bisa, Kei, kau masih bisa."

"Omega dengan omega, bagaimana gagasanmu mengenai fenomena semacam itu?"

Akaashi berguling ke samping tempat tidur, memberikan ruang yang cukup agar ia mampu melihat sepasang mata Tsukishima dengan jelas. Ia lalu menaruh telapak tangan di pipi lelaki yang kini resmi menjadi pasangannya. "Apakah kau sungguh tertarik mengenai gagasanku?"

"Tentu saja, Akaashi-san."

"Keiji. Panggil aku Keiji."

Tsukishima membubuhkan kecupan singkat di bibir. "Aku butuh waktu."

"Kei dan Keiji." Akaashi bergumam, lalu tawanya pecah. Tsukishima menghentikan tawa itu dengan tangannya, tangan yang kemudian meraba-raba penuh khidmat. Tawa Akaashi berubah menjadi erangan tertahan. "Aku akan menuliskannya." Ia lantas terbangun tiba-tiba, berlari ke arah meja komputer tanpa sehelai busana. Tsukishima memperhatikan, tangan memangku dagu.

"Jangan ajak aku bicara karena aku sedang menuliskan pendapatku mengenai fenomena omega dengan omega ataupun beta dengan omega—dan bahkan afla dengan alfa! Berbaringlah dan pejamkan matamu, dapat kupastikan kau akan menyukainya nanti."

Tsukishima tidak menyahut. Lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk menurut dan menunggu esok pagi disambut oleh kalimat-kalimat cantik yang kritis dari Akaashi.

"Jangan menatap dewa terlalu lama, mereka bisa risih, mereka bisa meniadakanmu dalam kehidupan yang sudah sebegini menjemukan dan hampa. Aturan telah tercipta sebelum manusia ada, kemudian manusia-manusia melanjutkan aturan itu, tidak membiarkan satu kekacauan pun terjadi dalam tatanan kehidupan. Seumpama ayat-ayat yang turun dari langit. Dan kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya.

Tapi mata dewa tidak hanya satu—begitupula mata manusia. Ada mata yang bicara sebaliknya, seperti milikku yang kini menjelma semesta lautan biru, sebiru langit menjelang pagi. Seperti juga matamu yang sekarang berubah oranye, membuka paksa cakrawala demi menemukan langit yang baru, tempat yang baru, keindahan yang baru. Dan aturan yang sudah tidak lagi berguna pada rasionalitas serta perasaanku dan perasaanmu.

Jangan biarkan aturan menjemukan ini membuat manusia tunduk pada seksual yang pada dasarnya merupakan seksual sekunder—bukan merupakan sesuatu yang utama, tapi sesuatu yang pantas memiliki pilihan tanpa perlu terikat pada ketentuan. Semua alfa berhak menjadi pemimpin, begitupun beta dan omega. Jangan paksakan dunia ini menjadi dunia yang tenang dan senantiasa bahagia dengan menutup mata pada setiap fenomena keganjilan yang ada—lantas fenomena semacam itu dijadikan acuan untuk menuduh, menghina, dan melabeli mereka pendosa.

Sesungguhnya kita hanya perlu membuka mata, seperti yang juga kita lakukan setiap pagi selepas tidur panjang yang menenangkan. Akan ada hari baru. Akan ada kehidupan baru. Akan datang tanda-tanda bahwa kemustahilan memerlukan pengakuan untuk berhenti dimustahilkan dunia. Bahwa aku cinta kau dan kau pun demikian adanya. Itu saja."

Tulisan yang diketik dalam keadaan telanjang tersebut lantas segera dikirim ke koran nasional, disebar-luaskan dalam bentuk cetak, dibaca sekian juta jiwa, diakui kebenarannya meski harus melalui pro dan kontra yang tak ada habis. Akaashi menerima segala jenis tudingan. Tsukishima mendorong dari belakang. Keduanya saling mendukung.

"Benar atau salah, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi."

"Benar atau salah, aku tetap bersamamu, Keiji."

Semua ini berawal dari mimpi yang tak tergapai, lantas ia menemukan mimpi baru yang lebih besar dan berpengaruh bagi setiap pandangan orang-orang di muka bumi. Semua ini juga berawal dari cinta yang tidak sempat menjadi cinta, lantas ia ditemukan seseorang yang membantunya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Tanpa Tsukishima, barangkali Akaashi masih berkutat dengan rutinitas yang menjemukan, rutinitas yang mungkin saja membawa berita kematian yang hampa dan tanpa rasa sedih.

"Aromamu yang lembut membuatku terbang jauh."

"Jangan terlalu jauh, nanti aku sulit menangkapmu."

Keduanya tertawa. Keduanya lebih hidup. Keduanya menikmati hidup melalui sudut pandang baru.[]

* * *

 **4:42 AM – 12 October 2016**

 _a/n: saya mabok apa ya nulis jam dua malem sampe subuh begini astaga. padahal rencana awal bakal nulis kisaran 700 kata aja, eh bablasnya kebangetan akhirnya saya melewatkan waktu tidur cantiq dan menuhin janji bangun pagi-pagi (malah gak tidur sama sekali btw) lol_

 _saya tergoda buat nulis tsukiaka setelah nengok zerochan dan nemu fanart tsukiaka yang bagus banget! akhirnya saya maso begini huhuhu review kriuknya boleh? :)_


End file.
